


les éternités silencieuses.

by Palpalou, Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palpalou/pseuds/Palpalou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ceci est une traduction du travail de Renata Lord alias snowlight;)<br/>Loki n'existe que dans l'imagination de Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	les éternités silencieuses.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternities Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330932) by [Renata Lord (snowlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord). 



[1]

« Où est notre jeune prince? demandait au vent le corbeau. Où est le fils unique du Haut-père? Où est l’enfant au cœur de pluie et de tonnerre?

\- Il se cache dans le jardin de sa mère, dans la plus profonde des grottes d’arbres et d’ombres. Toujours, il pleure un frère que nul n’a vu, nul n’a entendu, pour qui les Nornes n’ont pas tissé de fil.

\- Qui est avec lui? J’entends les murmures des plus profondes racines, et elles tremblent d’effroi.

\- Un inconnu.

\- Qui est cet inconnu, pour empiéter ainsi dans le jardin de la Reine? Qui est-il, pour se cacher même d’Heimdall aux yeux d’or?

\- Un inconnu, rien de moins, rien de plus. Il est grand et pale, avec des cheveux noirs comme le charbon et des yeux verts de lac. Son apparence est celle d’un jeune homme, bien qu’il soit bien plus chargé d’ans que notre prince. Il dit que son nom est Ikol, mais il avoue qu’il s’agit d’un mensonge. "Mon véritable nom est une malédiction, mon prince " dit-il. "Quant à toi, je connais bien ton nom, bien que je n’ose le prononcer, de peur qu’il ne me brûle les lèvres ".

\- Que veut-il à notre prince, l’étranger au nom maudit? J’entends les murmures des fragiles rameaux, et ils tremblent d’effroi.

\- Rien d’autre que de lui offrir son réconfort, soupirait le vent. Ou du moins c’est ce que dit l’étranger. Autrefois lui aussi avait un frère, mais ils ont été arraché l’un à l’autre pour tous temps à venir. De tous les neuf royaumes, aucun pont ne les verra se retrouver.

\- C'est sa folie qui parle.

\- Il parle de regret, une chose que l’enfant est trop jeune pour comprendre. Il parle aussi de deuil, de douleur, de savoir qu’il devrait y en avoir deux mais il n’en reste qu’un.

\- Folie! Folie! Pourquoi le fils d’Odin, né sans égal, devrait-il connaître une douleur qu’il ne peut imaginer ?

\- Sûrement, notre Reine le sait. Elle sait tout ce qui est à venir, bien qu’elle ne révèle le futur à personne. Elle ne contredit jamais son fils, même quand tous dans le royaume se moqueraient de lui et de son caprice ridicule. "Je te crois, mon enfant, ma joie, chant de mon âme, " dit-elle. Pourtant son noble cœur est troublé, et même les pommes d’or ne peuvent ramener la chaude lumière qui ornait autrefois son front.

\- Ce que la Reine sait, elle seule le sait. Quels mensonges a donc raconté cet étranger à notre prince ? J’entends les murmures des feuilles verdoyantes, et elles tremblent d’effroi.

\- "Te languirais-tu toujours de ton frère, s’il te trahit et vole ta couronne? " demande l’étranger. "L’aimerais-tu toujours autant, s’il perce ton sein d’une lance, verse son poison d'un baiser dans ta bouche ensanglantée?"

"Mon frère ne ferait jamais une telle chose, " répond le prince. "Il est terriblement malicieux et espiègle, oui, et parfois il nous met dans des ennuis que je ne peux démêler pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Mais quand il me sourit, je sais qu’il m’aime le plus et sera toujours à mes côtés. Il me l’a dit. Je sais que cela est vrai, parce qu’il en est de même, avec moi, pour lui."

"Mon cœur est donc apaisé. Adieu, doux prince." L’étranger se penche et embrasse le prince sur le front, il touche une boucle de ses cheveux d’or comme s’il voulait raviver un souvenir lointain. "Puisses-tu jamais ne goûter l’amertume de la trahison. Puisses-tu ne jamais connaître ma faute."

Et avec cela, il est parti.

\- Où donc?

\- De là où il est venu. Un écho dans le temps et dans l’espace. »

 

[2]

« Où est notre roi? demande au vent le corbeau. "Où est le juste gouvernant d’Asgard? Où est-il, celui au cœur de pluie et de tonnerre?

-Il s’est retiré à Valaskjálf, le palais fait d’argent pur. Il se tient assis sur Hlidskjalf, le haut siège qui appartenait autrefois à son père et à sa mère. Il cherche dans les neuf royaumes son frère jamais-né.

-Il cherche?

-Il cherche toujours. »

.


End file.
